Realization
by 13wings13
Summary: First story on this site. New character, Annabeth is a mutant, but is being hunted down by Magento, Sabertooth, and others who want control of her ever growing powers, or atleast to have her on their side. Rated for safety later on.
1. Chapter 1

The fire blazed everywhere, leaving no exit out of the now empty school building. I hopped over a couple boxes in a hallway that were set a flame and ran. There had to be an exit somewhere around here... I heard a noise and dropped behind a bookshelf that was still intact. He was still out there, the person that started this. He knew I was different. I closed my eyes and searched the building mentaly for any living soul. There. The caffeteria that I was near. He was standing on a table, searching for me. Willing myself to become invisible, I paused until the familiar tingling fealing came and ran across the door way. I heard a voice in my head whisper "Left" as I ran towards another hallway. I paused, then followed this direction, and found it had led me towards the emeregency exit. The doors burst open before I reached them by me, unententionaly, and I ran towards the woods. There was fog everywhere, but it seemed artificial almost. Fake. Suddenly, Four forms appeared in the dense mist. A man, probably about sixty, in a wheel chair. He was like me. Mind powers, I knew this as soon as I looked at him. Behind him was a woman with tan skin and white hair. Next to her was another man, who smelled like a wolf, and besides him was maybe a twenty year old wearing red lense glasses. I slowly reapeared, hoping they were on my side. The man in the wheelchair was staring at me, and a voice in my head seemed to be convincing me to become visible again.

"Your safe now." The statement rang clearly in my head and I followed them towards a jet plane without a word, knowing he was right.


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived at a group of buildings, a school really. The guy in the wheelchair must be rich. He turned to me, and not bothering to speak out loud said, "You'll be safe here. This is a safe haven for many mutants, some are your age. You will be attending school here too, but will also learning to uncover the rest of your powers you have not reached yet."

I glanced around and nodded, checking out the courtyard which was gigantic and contained many doors to buildings that surrounded it. "Your dorm is number 113. Please try to get comfortable in there, your classes will start whenever your ready to take on the responsibility. I believe some of your peers will be out and about in a few minutes." He turned and left, leaving me to stride over to the dorm building and find my dorm. Upon entering I found that I have a room mate, well two actually. Two identical twins were sitting on the bed that was next to the door, both drawing on a pad of paper. It was an interesting sight, seeing the two teenage girls with black hair doing the same exact thing as if they were the same person. I closed the door and they both looked up, startled.

"I was wondering when we'd get a new room mate!" said the girl closest to me and disappeared from the bed, reappearing next to me with a mad grin on her face. "It's been soooo long!"

The other girl appeared more shy then her sister, and simply stood back and studied me with bright green eyes. I felt the weird feeling as if I was being looked through, but tried to ignore it and sat down on the third bed from the door which was empty. The bed nearest to the door was covered with clothes and other belongings, and seemed to belong to the girl that had talked to me, as all the clothes were bright in color. The other bed was made and neatly smoothed out. Next to it was a night stand which had a sketchbook and a pencil on it.

"Oh sorry for being so rude," said the girl that had spoken earlier, "I'm Diana, and this is my sister Kate."

"Annabeth." I said back. "What can you do?"

"Im a teleport and a shifter, so I've been nick-named Morph." She nodded at Kate, "and she doesn't talk much, but she can go through walls and warp energy, but she hasn't mastered her powers yet so expect a few explosions once in a while. Now I can't figure you out, what can you do?"

"I haven't figured it all out yet, but so far I can mostly do things with my mind."

Diana nodded, staring at me. "Yes you do seem like one of the mind powered ones. I can kinda tell. Lets go outside I think everyone should be out of classes by know."

Diana left, closely followed by Kate, and I followed them, unsure of what the other mutants were going to be like. I focused on the crowded courtyard and noticed that in my head some people seemed to glow, and others glowed brighter than others. I tried to find an explanation to this, but all that I could think of was this must be the strength of their powers. I stumbled on my way through the crowd, and someone caught me.

" You okay?"

I glanced up to see a boy, about my age staring at me. His eyes were an auburn color, and his shaggy black hair fell over his eyes slightly. His face was very strongly built, and he reminded me somewhat of an bird. "Yah, sorry."

"It's okay, I'm Ethan. You must be new here you look nervous."

I laughed nervously, "Yah I'm new here, do I really look nervous?"

"A little bit. Plus I've never seen you before, so I inferred you were new. What's your name?"

"Annebeth."

"Your name suites you well."

I smiled faintly. "Thats what my dad used to say."

Ethan's eyes softened. "I'm sorry"

"It's okay... so what's your other name?"

He laughed, "Flyer, but that doesn't suit me entirely, I can do other stuff, I'm just kind of well know here as the only person who can really fly, do you have one yet?"

"Nope, I've only been here for about a half an hour."

"We'll have to name you then." A crooked smile spread across his face.

"Yah I guess, that'll be interesting."

"Definitely."


	3. A New Beginning

Ethan glanced up and looked around. "I'll introduce you to some of us.. lets see.." He led me toward a small group of teenagers. I saw Kate and Diana talking to them.

"I believe you already know these two," Ethan said gesturing towards the twins, "this is Iceman," he said, pointing towards a tall boy with blond hair and ice blue eyes, "Kitty," a girl with red/brown hair that looked about my age, "and Rouge," a girl wearing black gloves over her hands.

"Everyone, this is Annabeth."

They all looked up and said hi. I also did so, and focused around the group. Rouge seemed to have a negative glow about her. I didn't quite know what that meant. Iceman had a medium brightness, and Kitty had the same. Kate and Diana glowed with a magnificent brightness, and for some reason, I couldn't see Ethan. I wrinkled my brow and tried again, but it was like a brick wall seperated me from him. Ethan turned and looked at me with a curious look on his face. Something told me he knew I was trying to see him. I stopped and gave a small smile, before looking away.

"It looks like the training sessions are going to begin soon!" he said, looking around at everyone, "we better hurry towards the fields."

We all walked down countless hallways and eventually found our way towards a huge field, bigger then the courtyard. In the back was a forest of pine trees that climbed up a distant mountain. Different things were scattered around the field. And when I looked closely, I saw there was a pond way on the other side, and the objects seemed to be tools that people could use to help control their powers. There were also ordinary objects, like cards.

"Welcome to training," said the wolf man I had met earlier, "you know the drill."

Everyone seperated and walked towards different areas. Ethan motioned for me to follow him, and we walked towards the more open area of the field, where I could faintly see Kate, who was creating small explosions on the ground.

"Hi Kate," Ethan said, glancing that her, then he turned to me. "Do what you were doing in the courtyard."

I stared at him. "You felt that?"

He tapped his head, "Sorry about that I set up a mental block from all the mind readers, I didn't quite want them to know what I was thinking. But, you should know how to get through it."

I nodded and focused on Ethan again. Once more, I found the mental block. I searched for a way though it, trying hard to find a hole of some kind. Then with frustration, I pushed against it. Ethan was flung back words, but stopped in mid air, laughing. He landed back down with ease.

"Good try, but maybe a little less force."

I laughed uneasily. "I didn't know that would happen!"

"Its okay, I expected something like that to happen on the first try."

I tried to completely focus on the wall, and noticed a week spot. I softly pushed at this, and the wall was behind my mental conciousness now. I smiled a bit, and saw another form appearing in my mind. This one was glowing as bright as the sun. It was hard to look at. I gasped, and pulled away.

Ethan glanced at me with concern. "What did you see?"

"I.. see people by like how powerful their powers are," I said slowly.. "and you.."

"Glowed extra brightly?"

"Yah.. how'd you know?"

"I have the same gift, as you may call it. In fact, I can't see you either."

I stared at him.. "Oh.. sorry"

"Its okay, I can read minds too so I didn't want to invade your privacy just yet.."

I glanced up and nodded. He laughed, "Now I need to train!"

He sprinted away, and slowly started changing. I stared as eventually a eagle rose up into the air and circled around me. "Awesome!"

Ethan cawed and rose higher, flying in figure eights. After some time he landed back down, and he was standing in front of me again, grinning from ear to ear.

"Awesome." I said again grinning.

"Its the best feeling, flying maybe sometime I could take you with me. Not in bird form, of course, but..."

"I'd like that," I said smiling.

** Tell me what you think about my story so far, or give me some ideas please. I'm just getting started on it, way more chapters to come and I'll add some more action to it later on.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Sorry it took so long to get this post up! I've been busy with school, and lost inspiration. Thanks for the reviews everyone! Sorry about the misspelled words.. I was so excited to get it posted that I forgot to do spell check.. Anyways I forgot to mention Annabeth's age... She's about 15 or 16. Glad you like my story so far! More action soon I promise!**

We smiled at each other for a few seconds, then looked up as Diana rushed towards them, grinning.

"And what are you two doing in the empty part of the field?"

"Nothing," Said me and Ethan automatically.

"Uh huh...." Diana said grinning away still, "well if you guys are done doing 'nothing' lets go have some lunch please I'm starving!"

Ethan chuckled a little bit, but then started walking towards the school. Diana skipped along next to me happily, still grinning from ear to ear, and I saw Kate look up from her spot and start following us too.

I glanced at Diana, "Why doesn't your sister talk?"

"She's always been very thoughtful and detached, so really we are literally opposites. She also has some mind powers, and sometimes she just gets lost in it."

I nodded, knowing what she meant. When I was at school before that fire starter kid had found me sometimes I would zone out while I experimented with my powers, finding joy in locating peoples locations in my mind. Of course, my teachers and friends thought it was lack of sleep and told my mother to make me get more sleep. She didn't care anyhow. Forcing myself back to reality, I looked up to see that I was now standing in another building. This one looked like a gigantic living room, compleate with a cafeteria style kitchen. It reminded me some what of a furniture store, with all the chairs, tables, and sofas. Groups of kids my age, older, and younger were sitting in different areas eating from plastic plates. I spotted a person with blue skin and a tale, and also a few with fur.

Ethan had walked up to the kitchen area, "A pepperoni pizza please," he said to the girl that appeared to be in charge. Automatically, a pizza appeared on a cutting board, and she cut it into slices and dished it up on four plates for us. Seeing my shocked look, Ethan just gave me a grin and bit into his slice. "It's good."

I took a bite of my own pizza. It was good, as if it was just made from a pizza restaurant. I walked over to a sofa and sat down, munching hungrily on my pizza. Shortly after, we were joined by Iceman and Rouge, who were also eating pizza and sat down near us.

"You never did tell us how you ended up here. Everyone has a story," said Iceman, looking at me quizicly.

"I was attending a usual high school for a while, and a guy started watching me when I walked home from school. He seemed to know something. Like he knew I was different. Today after school, I had to get something from my locker. No one was on campus, and he came in. He pulled out a lighter. I thought he was going to smoke for a second, but then he made the flames catch on the carpet and grow, with his hands it seems. I started running and eventually found the guy in the wheel chair and the others."

Iceman, who had been hanging word for word on my story, was sitting straight up in alarm. "Pyro," he said under his breath.

Ethan automatically moved closer to me. "Pyro? He's still around causing mayhem?"

"Must be. What if he shows up and.."

"Calm down Iceman, he's not going to show up here."

"He's after her for some reason."

"This area is protected from his sort. If he got within five miles from you, Annabeth, or this building we would know."

"I'm not so sure about that," said Iceman staring at Ethan with a kind of unburdened fright.

"You proved you were stronger then him, he's definitly not going to start this again. I promise. Anyways we shouldn't worry about it right now."

"Ok..." Iceman trailed his voice. He was afraid, but he also had an anger to him.

Ethan stared at Iceman for a few minutes, then turned to me. "You okay?"

"Yah I'm fine." I felt Ethan's mind brush on mine, as if he was trying to get through the wall. Trying my best, I collapsed the wall. "I'm fine." I repeated in my head. Ethan withdrew, still looking at me, then turned away.


	5. Chapter 5

** Disclaimer! I do not own Xmen, any of the characters from the movie/comics, or any of these ideas!!!!!**

** Okay, sorry about the long delay! I had homework.**

After we finished eating, we all went to our dorms. Once we got there, Diana showed me a button on the tv that allowed us to connect to the other peers in their dorms to talk.

"This is for safety reasons, but they allow us to talk on it for other reasons too. Since we're not supposed to be outside our dorms after ten. However, we can go into the cafeteria if we need to."

"What do they do with the older students?" I asked, curiously.

"Same thing, they do it for safety, since there was a break in last year."

I nodded. This comment scared me, though. What if Pyro found a way in? No he couldn't. The school was too closely gaurded by both an invisible boundry and the older students. Plus, I could always become invisible, even if only my reacted. This was the weakness of that power. My eyes were still visible when I became unseen, since otherwise I wouldn't be able to see. This didn't matter as much though, because no one seemed to notice.

"So where are your parents?" I asked, changing the subject.

Diana glanced up from the sketch pad she was once again drawing in. "We were both adopted, went through a lot of foster care units, and ended up here. They said our parents died in a car crash, but we think otherwise. Sometimes Kate hears voices in her sleep. We think they might try to communicate with her sometimes."

"So you still think they are out there?"

"We'll know it if we see it. But for know, we are going to stay here and see what happens."

I nodded, thinking of my own parents. Since my mom had died when I was only five, my father was informed where I was, Professor X had notified me of that. He was not a mutant, even though the gene was carried through the males. He knew I was a mutant though, and kept it secret, since mutants were looked upon differently and even feared by the greater community. Eventually my powers started getting out of hand though, and a few people found out, but since they were great friends to my dad, they kept it quiet. I had only met one other fellow mutant in my past. My dads boss. He could warp peoples emotions so that they loved the job. He didn't guide me or help me with my powers, he was just there.

I glanced up and walked over to my bed, where I noticed I was supplied with some clothes and other provisions. My dad must have sent them. I walked to the bathroom, took a quick shower, and changed into my old pj's, then walked out again to find Kate and Diana talking to the tv, well Ethan.

"Hi Annabeth!" He said grinning, "your hairs wet."

I laughed, "I know."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kate and Diana exchange looks.

"So.. what were you guys talking about?"

"School tomorrow," replied Ethan, "You going?"

"Probably."

"Good! Well... besides the fact that your going to school tomorrow.."

"It's not too bad, it'll be just like normal."

"True," he said, smiling a little, "well I should probably get to sleep so later ladies!"

The TV turned into a blank black screen. Diana raised her eyebrows at me.

"What?"

"Nothing..." she said trailing off, grinning from ear to ear, "it looks like some one is looking forward to school tomorrow though."

"Maybe." I said, smiling a little, "well, goodnight guys."

"Goodnight," said Diana.

"See you tomorrow," I heard Kate whisper though her pillow as she fell onto her bed.

I smiled a little, then turned off the lamp next to my bed. Tomorrow was going to be... intresting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry about the delay. **

**disclaimer* I don't own xmen, or any of the characters in the movies/comics!**

I woke up to the sound of Diana, who was singing (badly) along to a song on the radio while she took a shower. I groaned and got up, unwilling to leave the bed. Kate, who was already dressed glanced up at me from her bed and gave a small smile, holding out a piece of paper for me to take. I took it, and found my schedule was printed on it. Today I had math, science, and training.

Diana skipped out of the shower, towel wrapped around her head and grinned at me. "You better get dressed sleepy head, big day. Math AND science! Let me fix your hair."

I stared at her, still dazed, then crossed to the mirror finding myself with a very bad case of bed head. Diana rushed over with a straightener and brush, reminding me somewhat of my mother (RIP) on my first day of middle school. I stood still while she played around with my red/brown hair until she found a style she approved of. She had swept my bangs to the side, and curled up the ends so that they framed my face.

"You don't want to look bad on your first day.. especially with-" she trailed off, smiling, then turned around and rummaged around in my bag. "Here you go," she said, handing me a t shirt and dark wash flare jeans, "these should work."

Rolling my eyes at her sudden mom-like excitement, I went into the bathroom and changed. I wondered what was for breakfast. As I walked out, I was checked over by Diana, then dragged towards the cafeteria, where everyone appeared to be eating waffles. Ethan, who was sitting on a white couch handed me a plate of waffles, grinning.

"Let me see your schedule!"

Being strongly reminded of Diana and her excitement earlier, I handed him my schedule.

"Hm it looks like all our days are exactly the same, except for friday."

"Cool," I mumbled out.

"Need coffee?"

I nodded, I got addicted to caffeine since I was little, and couldn't get through the day without a cup. Drew rushed over to the counter, retrieved a styrofoam cup, and handed it to me. While I sipped it I noticed Iceman and Kitty come in, closely followed by Rouge, who looked slightly upset about Kitty and Iceman's closeness.

Ethan's face fell a little, as he focused on Rouge, then he cheered up again and greeted them. Rouge sat next to me and Ethan, looking grumpy as Kitty and Iceman took the couch next to Diana and Kate.

"Hey, Iceman can I talk to you for a minute?" Ethan said, giving a side glance at me and Rouge.

"Sure," he said, glancing at Kitty, then at us before following Ethan.

I saw Ethan and Iceman talking, and saw Iceman's eyes widen, look at Rouge, and turn back to Ethan. As they walked back over, I faintly heard Diana talking about math homework to Kitty, who was complaining about the load. As Ethan sat down next to me, I felt him brush against my mind again. I tore down the wall again, and allowed him in.

"What'd you say?" I said in my mind, looking ahead so it wasn't obvious we were talking.

"That he needed to get his act together and realize that Rouge liked him, and that he was hanging around Kitty and leaving her out." he sounded slightly annoyed, as if this happened a lot.

"Why is he?"

He sighed externally, then said, "well, rouge takes people's energy source when she touches people, and so she avoids people and tries not to get too close, but she's getting better at controlling it. She pushed him a way for a while during a hard time, and he never realized that she liked him as much as she does, and started hanging with Kitty. He likes both of them, but I think Rouge needs him."

"Definitely, but what about Kitty?"

"She'll be fine, she actually thinks Rouge and him would be good together, but she's friends with him and talks to him, unaware of how much Rouge is getting jealous.

I gave a short nod, then turned to see Iceman sitting next to Rouge, who obviously agreed with this sitting arrangement more.

"Come one, we have to go to math," Ethan said, looking at me. I nodded and followed him to the classroom, where half of the kids were already sitting down. The teacher turned around. He had blue skin, a tail, and pointed ears.

"Hello class, hurry and get seated," he said with a thick accent, grinning.

Suddenly, a huge explosion rocked the room, books flying everywhere.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ethan's point of view- (felt like a change in perspective..)**

A huge explosion crashed around the room... just a normal day as a mutant for you. I looked around instinctively for the source, in panic. The wall to the left had been blown open, and a figure stood in the open way, fire blazing around him. A rush of anger came over me. Pyro. I leapt towards him, feeling myself changing. I saw Iceman had rushed forward also, positioning himself in front of Rouge, who sat behind him. Ice was starting to cover the floor around him, and was creeping over his skin. The door burst open and I felt Wolverine and Storm run into the room, both ready to fight and alert. Annabeth was behind me, frozen with fear.

"Hey guys, you miss me?" said Pyro with a sneer, holding up the lighter in his hand, and grinning evily.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ethan's point of view (still)**

Suddenly two other figures appeared besides Pyro, Magenta and Mystique.

"I see you've brought your friends, too scared to fight alone Pyro?" Iceman said through clenched teeth, the ice was almost all the way up his form, he was almost in full power.

Pyro jerked at the insult and launched himself at Iceman, who pushed Rouge back words and shot a stream of ice at him. At this, the whole room reacted like a volcanic eruption. Those with the lesser powers leapt back, trying to get out of the way and others got up and started fighting. I quickly found Annabeth with my mind. She undid the wall to let me in, and I was welcomed with pure panic.

"Stay with me and stay invisible, they shouldn't see you."

"I want to fight," I heard her soft voice say, "can't I just-"

"No, they're after you. Stay hidden. Please."

I felt her go invisible, with a sigh. I motioned for her to get back and looked around. Diana and Kate were fighting mystique, who was easily dodging their blasts and punches. Mystique had taken the form of a red head mutant. It was a shame she couldn't duplicate the powers, really. She was only able to fight with her fists. Wolverine was taking on Magento, and I saw Iceman and some other kids fighting Pyro. I rushed over to help, aiming a mental shot at Pyro, who grimaced, but continued fighting.

"Stop. He's mine," Iceman said, his voice deeper then normal.

There was a scream. Oh no, I thought. I searched franticly in my mind for Annabeth. She was gone.

"NO!" I shouted, running towards the wall and feeling myself change, but not in any way I ever had before. With a burst of agonizing pain, great black wings sprouted from my back, but I hadn't changed into a bird. I leapt into the air, searching for a helicopter, anything. I pushed my wings towards the direction I had sensed Annabeth last and swooped over the sky, searching. She wasn't there. I couldn't find her. A rush of sadness and anger overwhelmed me almost making me collapse to the ground. A barely knew her, but it felt like I had known her all my life. She was so important to me, more important than any one else. Without thinking, I flew over the mountains, knowing I'd find her, or else.

******

**Kate's point of view-**

At the explosion, everyone panicked, except me. I was staring at the woman who had red hair, and was a shifter. Realization struck me. Our parents were out there, thats for sure, but they're not on our side. In fact, quite the opposite. I nudged Diana, and we both stared at her for a minute, then we both leapt forward and started fighting.

"My own daughters turn against me? You don't get it, we are the good guys," she said, obviously not wanting to fight us. Without knowing it, I let out a energy blast that rocked the whole room once more, nocking her back words. Diana shifted so she looked like our mother, bending down.

"It seems your not the only shifter around her mother," she said grimly, staring at her. She was changing back to her original form, a blue skinned, orange haired woman. Suddenly my mind opened up, allowing me to see everyone inside it. I saw that our mother loved us, but she was defending the side our father took. Our father was... I almost choked, alive, but in horrible shape. Magento was keeping him hostage.

"You don't have to fight us," I said, staring at the woman who was struggling to get up off the ground, "but we'll fight for dad."

** So tell me what you think! Please I need feedback! Sorry it took so long, by the way. Oh and I promised Annabeth would get a hit in. It'll happen just wait! (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Saber tooth's point of view-**

The plan was simple. Wait till everyone is fighting, use special glasses, steal girl. I was advised to avoid the dark haired powerful boy, he would be our defeat. But, what no one knew but us was Annabeth wasn't exactly the only one we were after. The boy was special too. We had to construct the greater being, the one with total power, and we needed both of them to do the job. Magento told me it would be easier to just steal the girl, though, so I followed orders, even though I really wanted to capture the boy, have so much power with my grip. More than that, more than anything, I wanted to at least take a swipe at Wolverine. But I had to stick to the plan. Find girl. Sneaking in between the fight zones, I saw the girl standing against the wall with her arms clasped around her through the glasses. I slowly crept up on her, and grabbed her the last second, knowing she would scream bloody murder once I'd grabbed her. I let her scream ring out, then I grabbed her so she could not get out of my grip, despite her struggles, and ran as fast as I could, meeting the arranged teleport outside. Right before we zoomed off to the lair, I heard a loud "NO!" coming from the school. I smiled. Everything was coming together.

**Kate's point of view-**

As me and Diana stood over our newly found mother, we heard a scream. I looked around in fright. Someone was hurt. Ethan ran past me moments after this and started sprouting wings. Dark brown magnificent wings that were like a eagles, stretching about twenty feet out when widely spread, I guessed quickly. I gasped. This could only mean one thing. Annabeth had been taken. Without looking back at our mother I ran after him, knowing this could be a trap.

**Ethan (in flight)**

As I swooped over the mountains as quickly as I could, I felt another presence come into my "vision". I went lower, seeing Kate running after me.

"No! Go back!"

"Face it, you need back up Ethan," she yelled up to me, panting slightly from the super natural speed she was running at that was new to me, "this could be a trap, you know it."

I thought for a moment, yes this could be a trap, but I could escape, or at least rescue Annabeth, even if that meant I was still captured.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Postive, there must be other good people in there, I'll set them loose, you rescue Annabeth, we'll meet up outside."

"Where's Diana?" I shouted down at her, confused at the sudden realization of the lack of her double.

"She's coming don't worry, we're both going to help you no matter what you try to do to shake us off, this heroic thing is rediculas."

"Ok fine, but keep hidden," I said reluctantly. I wanted to do this my self, without friends that could get hurt or captured or even... No. They couldn't do that, I'd blame myself for that too much. If one of them... died I would never forgive myself for it.

** Please review! I'm starting to bring in the action, and we'll see how it goes from here. Sorry about the delay!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ethan's point of view-**

We had reached it. The place where they were holding Annabeth was hidden in a low cave on the side of one of the mountains. I breathed slowly and kept a look out for sudden movement. Suprisingly, it seemed like no one was gaurding the entrence. I glanced around, and slowly made my way through the cave, trusting my instincts. Finding a door, i crouched low and eased it open. Annabeth was sitting on the floor, chained up and gagged.

**Wait, don't!**

"Hello, it's about time you showed up." Said a voice from behind me, "your girlfriend has been waiting for you."


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHORS NOTE! Sorry no story update, I kind of stopped writing this story a long time ago. I just got a new story alert notice, so I've decided to tell you guys what happened to my story. Suddenly, my writing style changed and this story made me loose interest in my old style of writing. Sadly, the book I am writing now is not a fanfic, but I will try to do another fanfic since I do have some fans out there. Sorry guys, but within the past months I've decided that I'm a much better artist than I am an author. Keep your eyes open for something new? Anyways, since I FINNALY looked back at this story (I'm supposed to be doing homework oops) I'll edit it but it might be kind of sloppy. It's not all there if you know what I mean. Enjoy:**

**Diane's point of view: **

Focus Diane follow the plan follow the plan. I urged myself to keep still as I saw Ethan confront Magento, who looked as evil as ever. Slipping into mouse form, I slunk passed them to where Annabeth was gagged and waited for the explosion from Kate we expected would happen once she got nervous. I waited, but no explosion came. Knowing I had a split second to act, I squeked in the highest frequency I could, just in time to see Ethan aim a punch towards Megento, and Kate fall from the ceiling, creating a sonic boom. Wait, a sonic boom? Pushing the confusion from my mind, I broke through Annabeth's bonds and sprinted her out of harms way.

"Use your other powers you have locked up in there!" I shouted at Annabeth, as I sprinted towards a huddled figure I saw down a long hallway.

**Annabeth's point of view:**

What other powers? I thought in desperation as I disapeared and tried ernestly to think of a plan to get Ethan out of the muddle he was in with Magento. In my daze, I stumbled backwards into a mirror. Once my hands connected with it, something clicked. Of course.

**Ethan's point of view: **

I swerved, curling my newly found wings under me as Magento (**I know I'm probably spelling his name wrong! Sorry!) **shot a slice of metal towards my shoulders. I glanced behind him. Seeing a mouse next to Annabeth, looking desprately around. Oh crap. A high pitched noise was uttered from the mouse, making me finally use force and aim a punch towards Magento, the air around my fist becoming distorted and blurry. The ceiling collapsed around us, and I watched in shock as Diane fell from the ceiling, shaking the entire building with a boom. Without moving an inch, I caught her with my mind and gently brought her to the ground. Smiling, as I realized my true potential the Proffesor always told me I had exsisted, I swiped at magento while he was distracted, dissapeared, appeared next to him. Shoved him back with my mind, and swiped again. I felt Kate destroying the building ahead with Diane, looking for their father. Earnestly, I searched for Annabeth, but she had that wall up again. What was sh-

A fist punched Magento in the jaw, covered with silvery, reflective glass. I stopped in suprise, but regained my thoughts again, and pushed him against the wall, knowing bonds of glass were already wrapping around his hands.

"Looks like you're not the only one that can control a powerful element, Uncle." Annabeth's voice rang in my head, and everyone else's as I heard her voice being repeated everywhere in the building. Distantly, I felt Kate and Diane rescuing the captives, and seeing that Magento was nocked out temporarily, I whipped around to face the new threat that approached us from behind.


End file.
